Fate
by goldenspringtime
Summary: One of The Doctors old traveling companions has a few questions for him.


Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Thor.

Summary: One of the old doctor's traveling companions has a few questions for him.

A/N: I've never really tried to do The Doctor before so he might be a little ooc or a lot ooc.

The Doctor had just set his TARDIS down in 2013 in Wales when the door opened, though no one immediately came in. This was not something usual; few people could get through the door and certainly fewer so quickly. The question of who had opened the door was quickly answered when he strode in. He looked different from the last time that he had seen him. Big green metal horns on his head and his suit of armor in contrast with his skin, not to mention the look in his eyes made him look so very different from the little boy that he used to know.

"You knew." was all the other man said but his glare said so much more. The Doctor nodded, yes he had known. He had spent half the time they had traveled together thinking there was no way that the history books were right. However after one fight he saw the look in the man's then boys eyes and knew that he would grow up to the be the man he was today. The Doctor expected to be yelled at or threatened or even an attempt to be made on his life, but the man just went down the hall.

"Where are you going?" The Doctor asked puzzled.

"I didn't come just to see you and I want to talk to her first." he said his voice getting quieter as he moved further away. Right, now he remembered Loki was one of the few people who had traveled didn't just see the TARDIS as a ship with lots of rooms but as a sentient being. In fact he was pretty sure that Loki had been closer to the TARDIS then he had been to him.

Loki was something special. He hadn't been human, not that he had only ever taken humans as companions, but Loki also had a longer life span, and magic as well as smarts, and charm. It was all those things that had made it hard to see him growing up to the man Loki was now. There was a sudden glowing of the console which was a little alarmingly because he had no idea what the particular glowing meant.

Loki made his way out of the hall a moment later glaring at him. He supposed the time had come to for them to talk, there was a reason he didn't check up on his past companions.

"So why didn't you tell me?" Loki asked wrapped his hands around his own arms and glaring at him, but at least he didn't move to attack him. The Doctor opened his mouth to answer but Loki scoffed and said "Allow me to speculate, you couldn't because I was a fixed point thus unchangeable." Loki said icily he was right and so The Doctor just nodded. He had considered at times trying to change it anyways, but hadn't because he saw the madness inside the then boy, the madness that reminded him so much of the master. For a time he had even considered that Loki was the master but he wasn't.

"So why do you think your better than me? Because your race had time ships?" Loki said mockingly.

"I don't think I'm better than you." he said carefully unsure of what Loki game was. He hadn't seen him since he was a child, but even before he had met him he had known what he would do. Loki glared at him for a long moment before he spat out.

"Why take me?" he asked The Doctor and The Doctor didn't know what to say because honestly he didn't know. He hadn't even known the child's name at the time and by the time he had it was too late.

"You knew what I would become so why take me!" he shouted furiously and The Doctor wasn't quite sure what to say or if Loki planned on killing him. Loki was one of the beings that he was sure knew how to do it so that The Doctor wouldn't come back but he to hope since the TARDIS had let him come in the first place that Loki didn't have murder in his heart.

"Curiosity? The need to see the monster with your own eyes why?!"

"Loki-"

"Why!" he shouted his eyes wide and the doctor nodded.

"I could not see how someone so smart, so inquisitive, and with such a close relationship to the TARDIS-"

"Idris." Loki interrupted it was what he had always insisted on calling on her, he always said that she preferred that name. The Doctor nodded but just said

"Right someone so close to her could turn out to be..." He had considered lying but he was pretty sure that Loki whose title was the god of lies would probably be able to tell.

"To be me." Loki said and then it was like all the energy dropped out of him as he sat down on the floor suddenly. The doctor wished that the TARDIS hadn't let him in, but there had to be some reason for it.

"Why are you here?" he asked and Loki shot him a venomous glare but then continued to stare at the floor.

"I had to know." he whispered which didn't really help any.

"Know what?" asked The Doctor still not understanding.

"She wouldn't tell me." he continued as if The Doctor had never asked the question.

"What did you ask her?" The Doctor asked.

"My fate." Loki said in barely a whisper. The doctor mind whirled around and he remembered what year they were in. The Doctor suddenly knew what was going on and he knew that he had to tread very carefully one wrong word and everything would go badly.

"I'm a monster. They all say I am." Loki muttered and at this point The Doctor was sure that Loki was no longer talking to him. "You definitely think you're above me." Loki said the venom back in his voice and The Doctor stayed quiet, it was better to stay quiet. "I keep trying but everything goes wrong! Was I not a good king! A good soldier! I have been in more battles saved more lives than you can ever dream of!" Loki shouted "I tried to save earth from itself and instead of thanking me they rally against me like I am some sort of villain! "The console lit up again and Loki frowned and the Doctor was reminded that the TARDIS and Loki could communicate in a way that even he most of the time couldn't.

"I am not mad." he whispered his voice going back to a whisper. The Doctor wasn't sure what the TARDIS was telling him but he hoped she didn't make things worse.

"Two mad men in a box would be a little much would it not?" he said in attempt to make a joke but Loki just stared into nothing, which was when he noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"When is the last time that you've slept?" he asked before he could stop himself, Loki blinked and took up his glare again.

"I am not mad!" he shouted. The sad fact of the matter was that The Doctor was pretty sure that Loki was mad. A deep darkness had lived inside of him even during their travels together that he had only occasionally gotten a glimpse of but apparently had become less of a glimpse as the years had gotten on. In fact the boy had asked him if he ever heard voices inside his head once and then later had to cover it up as a joke. The fact that he had hid it was well behind sarcasm and jokes were probably what lead him to deteriorate without anyone noticing.

Not that it wasn't completely out of Loki's control. Loki could have told someone anyone about the voices that he heard but his pride his insistence of going it alone was probably what had led him down the path he had gone down. The Doctor wished desperately that he could have done something anything to stop his fate, but it was fixed it had to happen. No matter how much the Doctor had wished that he could stop it.

"I'm not mad!" Loki screamed again this time at the ceiling he was pretty sure he was talking to the TARDIS this time. There was a hum in the ship and Loki froze for a moment.

"You left me!" he screamed at her and then looked at him and The Doctor knew that comment was meant for him too. They may be technically around the same age which was a rare thing for the doctor but he felt at the moment like he was dealing with a child.

"You left me!" Loki accused again. The Doctor wasn't sure what to do Loki was at a very precarious point in his life and a single wrong word could be disastrous so again he stayed silent.

"Why do you not speak?!" Loki screamed at him.

"Loki-" The Doctor started not sure what he was planning to say but it was alright because Loki interrupted.

"I was a good person wasn't I?" he sounded confused his eyes going to the floor then a second later Loki's gaze went to him. Loki looked at him with his eyes wide like The Doctor's answer to the question was the most important thing in the world.

"Loki-" this time he was interrupted but the whirling of The TARDIS.

"No." Loki said shaking his head and The Doctor found himself wishing that The TARDIS would include him in their conversation as it was a bit frustrating being left out of the conversation. Loki kept shaking his head for a few minutes still occasionally shaking his head "no".

"They all I have. They are the only one who haven't left me." Loki said as he started shaking.

"Loki?" he asked concerned then realized that it might not been his best course of action as Loki jumped at his words, then jumped up and glared at him like he hadn't been breaking apart on the floor. Loki's back was as straight as a rod and he looked at him with hatred in his eyes.

"Good day doctor I have gotten the answer I seek." he then turned regally and excited the TARDIS He knocked on the TARDIS lightly.

"Would you mind telling me what that was about?" he asked her but she gave no response. He sighed because he knew of this point in the man's life. There were really only three options for Loki at this point and the many different futures he had gone to after parting ways with Loki had only ever shown three options. There was crazier, crazier and darker, or redemption. Any of the three choices was just as likely as the others but he knew which one he hoped for, both he and Idris.

A/N: I'm not really sure where this came from. This is probably a one-shot just to show that the Doctor and Loki have a past and maybe Loki's future doesn't have to be so dark. I'd like to know how you liked it.

Please Review :)


End file.
